Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing system and a sensing method that use a sensor constituted to be rotatable.
Description of the Related Art
Sensing systems that recognize a surrounding environment using a sensor constituted to be rotatable are conventionally known.
For example, as a type of such sensing systems, a three-dimensional measuring device that causes a CCD camera as a sensor to rotate in yaw and pitch directions and recognizes an object to be measured from image data picked up by the CCD camera has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-225434.